This invention generally relates to fuel systems, and more particularly, to stabilization of fuel via deoxygenation systems.
Aircraft fuel is often utilized as a coolant for various aircraft systems. The presence of dissolved oxygen in aircraft fuel may be objectionable because the oxygen supports oxidation reactions that may yield undesirable by-products. When aerated fuel is heated above 250° F., the oxygen contained therein initiates free radical reactions resulting in deposits commonly referred to as “coke” or “coking.” Coke may be detrimental to the fuel lines and may inhibit combustion. The formation of such deposits may impair the normal functioning of a fuel system, either with respect to an intended heat exchange function or the efficient injection of fuel.